Me and Mrs Nikos
by Hozic
Summary: Jaune is a Normal highschool kid, he has weird friends, and his only way of income is being a handyman for his mothers friends, but he doesn't mind because he has a crush on a older woman. A woman named Mrs. Nikos... Rated M for sex, and more...
1. Chapter 1

** This story is a one-shot, (may consider more chapters on how it all turns out.) I was listening to a Michael Buble song and I thought about the story and wanted to write it… so here it is.**

* * *

"Jaune!... Ah" a woman who looked like in her (late fourths, early fifty's) moans while a blond boy around eighteen years old is kissing her neck, and rubs her breasts. "Ah" her fiery red hair draped across her shoulders, while her hands go across his back pulling him into her causing him to shudder with pleasure. She giggles then whispers into his ear "you can put _it _in" her voice sounding with heat, and lust. Jaune steadies himself so he could, he was nervous… he has never done this before.

"I… I have never done this before…" he looks into her eyes his big blue eyes.

"It will be ok Jaune" her hand reaches down to help him, her rough hands grasp him causing a shiver of pleasure to overcome him. "Ah!" It was going to perfectly… but he had to jinx himself.

*BANG* a door slams open.

"MOM IM HOME!" a voice called out.

"Shit… you have to go out the window Jaune." The red head whispered as she runs to the bathroom starting up a shower. "I will keep her from coming up." She whispered while helping him with his cloths.

"Ok." Jaune replied as he slides his pants on "I hope we can find a way to continue." He whispered sheepishly.

"Defiantly" she winked, causing the boy to blush.

"I will see you soon… Mrs. Nikos…"

"Please, call me Pyrrha" she replied with a smile

* * *

**I know that it was short for my stories but, this is a test story to see how it will go. if it goes well i will continue.**


	2. Bios

**Character Bios**

* * *

Jaune Arc;

Occupation: Student at Beacon High.

Gender: Male

Age: 18-19

Appearance: Jaune is a teenage boy with messy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wears a white chest tight under armor. Over the armor, he wears a black hoodie with reddish sleeves. He also wears blue pants, and black shoes. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, and one has a small pouch on it. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back of them.

Pyrrha Nikos;

Occupation: Physical trainer.

Gender: Female

Race: Human

Age: 50 (Doesn't want to show it)

Appearance: Pyrrha wears her red hair in a waist length high ponytail and has vivid green eyes. She also wears light green eye shadow around the far, upper-corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular among women her age. Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light brown strapless top split into two vertically with some gold patterns. (What she always wears)

This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support, and seems to have some kind of riveting or small round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching.

The bottom layer is a low gold V-neck. Pyrrha wears red jeans that end mid-shin and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her jeans.

Ruby Rose;

Occupation: Student at Beacon High/ Waitress at a local dinner

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Appearance: Ruby appears as a young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red overcoat. Her entire apparel is made up of various shades of red and black, with black on the main suit and red on the coat. Even her hair is lightly red-streaked. As of her second appearance, Ruby has cross shaped buttons on her coat. Around her waist is three belts, she has a silver cross on all three. Ruby's physical appearance resembles the Little Red Riding Hood which is why it is hard for her to find a job, let alone have people take her seriously for she doesn't act or look like her age.

Weiss Schnee;

Occupation: Famous designer

Gender: Female

Age: 38

Appearance: Weiss appears as young as a girl in there 20's, dressed primarily in light blue, white, and some red. She wears a white bolero jacket with a fur collar over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The bolero has her Brand on the back that bears a resemblance to a snowflake. Weiss wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, Sapphire earrings. She wears white, heeled boots that go to mid-calf with an assortment of buckles attached, and a small tiara that resembles icicles.(Can't get rid of that) Her long hair is white and pulled back in an off-center ponytail. She has a pale complexion and ice-blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye.

* * *

Here they are, I am adding more people in just not right now. here is to clear up some incommunications.


	3. Chapter 2

Here is my second chapter of my story. I have had some bad reviews, but also some good ones to (the good out do the bad) So here is the chapter.

* * *

It is morning in Vale everyone is getting ready for their day. "Jaune time to get ready for school" a voice called, a body in a small twin sized bed stirs inside it. The lump flung his feet out from the bed so he could sit up he was wearing nothing except his boxers, as he climbs out of bed he returns to his dream. Oh that lustful teenage dream, a dream…. He knew would never happen, this same idea made his head sulk. Jaune grabs a pair of sweat pants and slips them on, as he makes his way down stairs. "Jaune, so what is my fine boy doing today?"

"I'm going to shower, shave, get dressed for school, sleep through some of my classes, and hang out with my friend Ruby." Jaune replied as he takes a bite of toast.

"That sounds good, but I wish you would stop sleeping in class" Jaune's mother scolded him. (A/N I am not doing to describe his mother because I don't want to ruin what other people have thought of her.)

"Yes, yes I got it, but I just wish the classes weren't so boring." Jaune whispered while putting his hands up in defeat. "Oh, does anyone of your friends have any odd jobs needing to be done? I'm kind of short on cash."

"Mmm… Come to think of it I haven't heard anything, but I will ask some of them" as she was answering the phone. "Hello (…) Hi! (...) How are you doing? (...) I'm doing fine (…) actually I was just asked that very same thing by my boy just now (…) Ok I will ask him…" as she puts the phone against her shoulder "Mrs. Nikos is wondering if you could do some handyman work around her house, she was wondering if you were interested?"

"Sure, I will do it." He replied trying to hide his excitement as he walks out of the room so he could get ready. 'I wonder what Mrs. Nikos wants me to do.' Jaune thought to himself while he was taking a shower.

"_Jaune! AH!_" The dream of Mrs. Nikos still lingering in his mind.

'Why am I still dreaming of that… it would never happen' he thinks to himself as he steps out of the shower, "time to get ready for school, at least it will take my mind of everything."

* * *

"Hi Jaune" a small girl with black hair with red streaks yelled while skipping up to him.

"Hey Ruby, how's it going?" Jaune greeted back.

"Going great! I got a job at the dinner near here and they are willing to work around my schooling." She explained as she hops up and down. "And, and, and, and."

"You found someone that caught your eye?" Jaune knew what was going to happen next…. Wait for it.

"I found the most beautiful, cutest, adorable, gorgeous woman EVER!" Ruby yelled.

'Sigh' "Rubes that what you said about the last three, and when you confessed they ran away or yelled at you." Jaune replied, not wanting to hurt his best friend's feelings. "And do you even know her name?"

"Of course I kno…." *sweat drop* "I don't know her name" her head drops to the table. Jaune just laughs at his klutzy friend, and pats her on the head. "well at least I will be able to confess to mine crush" as she evilly grins at Jaune "I don't have a crush on a married woman" Jaune blushes.

"Sh…Shut up, les" Ruby eyebrow twitches.

"Les huh?…. At least I'm not a muf diver."

"M…mu…muf diver! You kitty licker"

"Grave digger"

"Tuna breathe"

"Marriage killer"

"Hidden valley salad tosser!"

"DICK!"

"BITCH!" They both storm off from each other in there angry storm.

"What was that?" A random guy asked.

"Oh, don't pay attention to that it's just Jaune and Ruby yelling at each other they always do that, they will soon be laughing later in the day" a blond replies.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I'm her sister that's why" the blond stated before walking away.

* * *

:: I'm sorry Jaune: Ruby texted Jaune while she was getting ready for work. 'He isn't going to reply back any time soon, so might as well get started with work' Ruby thought to herself while she tosses her phone into the locker. As she walks away she hears her phone vibrate but she was already on the clock so she couldn't read it. *Close up in the phone* :: Text from Jaune: Ruby HELP! I'm being attacked by. ::

*Back at the dinner*

"Ruby order up!"

"Got it Jack" Ruby yells as he walks the order to a table right next to the woman she likes table. 'YAY!' as she walks up to her "Hello, my name is Ruby I will be your waitress today, what would you like to drink?"

"Water"

"Are you ready to order or do you need more time"

"I would like to order a small salad." The woman stated, her light-blue eyes glaring at her to go away.

"Any dressings you want with it" 'Please don't say hidden valley'

"Thousand island"

'Thank god' Ruby tries to smile a cute smile for her "coming right up" as she walks away to take another order.

'That girl always smiles at me' she thought to herself, as she watches Ruby 'she is reasonably cute' she thought again as she plays with her long ponytail.

"LET GO OF ME!" *CRASH* Ruby yelled as she was struggling with a guy holding her arm with a death grip.

"Come on red, you give her that smile but not us.." he pulls her closer "are we men not good enough for you" He yelled as he pulls her arm again.

"Ow… please sir, you have had enough beers, would you please pay and leave." Ruby asked while trying to break the grip he had. "And would you release my arm, you are hurting me."

"I'm hurting you?... I'm not hurting you, if I was hurting you I would be doing THIS!" as he rises his hand, and hits Ruby across her face. "There… now I am hurting you" but he saw that people were calling the police so he stood up "Now that my buzz is gone" he throws her against the table and throws his money at Ruby's face "Bitch" as he walks off.

'Why does this always happen…" she sighs as she picks up the money, so she could go through her day. 'At least I can look at her when I work' Ruby thought when she looked over to an empty table her head dropped. "Cheer up Ruby, you only have four more hours left to do."

* * *

After her shift Ruby was able to go home, as she checks her phone she heard someone approach her. "Hey!.. It's the bitch that killed my buzz" the man hissed as he walks closer to her.

"Oh fuck me…."

* * *

Hozic: So mega what do you think?

Megagargeares: hehe Muf diver.

Hozic: Ok, enough with that. How would you think everyone will like it?

Mega: Fuck em.

Hozic:?

Mega: like i said, Fuck em. They can't tell you to delete your story, its all up to you. So in all Fuck em.

Hozic: true...


	4. Second Bios

Wow i have gotten alot of PM's and Reviews in just this short time. Here are the latest Bios of the people that will be added into the story. I would also like to thank roosterteethfanatic for the being a great reader, and supporter.

* * *

Yang Xiao Long

Occupation: Boxer/ Wellness Teacher/ Couch to the boxing team

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 28

Appearance: Yang appears as young as a teenage girl, wearing yellow, brown, orange, and black. She wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, cleavage-and-midriff baring shirt with a black tattoo that resembles a burning heart on her chest. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small golden buttons. She wears two brown belts with a buckle that hang on her hips; she wears black shorts under her belts which, in the back resembles a pleated skirt. Over the shorts but under the belts is a white asymmetrical back skirt. She wears an orange circle scarf around her neck, but no other jewelry. She wears black, knee-high platform boots that are made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. The right leg also has a gray bandanna wrapped around the top of her left boot. She wears finger-less black gloves with a yellow design. She has yellow hair that flows loose and messy, with a few tendrils sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head while becoming paler in color at the tips. She has a pale complexion and lilac-red eyes.

Lie Ren

Occupation: Student at Beacon High/ Chief at his family restaurant

Race: Human

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Appearance: Lie Ren is a male teenager with black long hair with a ponytail that ends midway down his back. There is a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes match the streak in his hair. His clothing appears to be influenced by Eastern culture along with his family business. He wears a dark green diagonally buttoned long-sleeved Tailcoat, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wears black under sleeves beneath the suit, and light tan pants with black shoes.

Nora Valkyrie

Occupation: Vice Principle of Beacon High

Race: Human

Gender: Female

Age: 27

Appearance: Nora has short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing seems to be a mix and match of some sort, with different colors. She wears a collared skin tight black vest that ends at her waist. Under the vest are two layers of clothing, colored red and light blue. She also has a white sleeveless top that forms a tiny heart shape with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wears matching fingerless gloves on each hand. She uses violet eyeliner. She sports a pink skirt that starts at the waist and ends mid-thigh. Her shoes are a mix of pink and white with pink laces.

Blake Belladonna

Occupation:? (Won't disclose)

Race: Faunus

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Appearance: Blake is a young girl of pale complexion. She has long, wavy black hair, and her eyes are amber, complemented by light purple eye shadow flaring backwards. Blake wears a headband with an attached bow which she almost never takes off. The bow is a cover for her Faunus heritage, a pair of small violet cat ears that twitch in certain moments. She wears black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, she wears black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve with a silver band on her left arm. Blake wears a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts that are connected to her shirt. Blake also wears a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

* * *

Hozic: Two chapters in one day... I'm happy with that even though one was just a Bio reading.

Megagargeares: Eh, don't sweat the small things just be happy you have people that like your story.

Hozic: True, but there are some who hate it.

Mega:If they take the time to put you down, then tell them to fuck off and make it clear that just because they don't like it doesn't mean its the end of the world.

Hozic: wow... that was the smartest thing you said to me all week...

Mega: Was it?

Hozic: Yes! your the guy who ate kitty litter... and said "that's really crunchy"

Mega:... not a word...

Hozic: too late hehe


	5. Chapter 3

Here is the chapter of Me and Mrs Nikos. I have been getting alot of great reviews. And to the Guests, and people with accounts, i want to hear all give reviews on what you think, i listen to all of your reviews.

And a Thanks to all the unsung people who are put as Guests THANK YOU!

* * *

After her shift Ruby was able to go home, as she checks her phone she heard someone approach her. "Hey!.. It's the bitch that killed my buzz" the man hissed as he walks closer to her.

"Oh fuck me…."

"What's the matter red too stuck up to talk to us" the man hissed as he pushed her against a wall.

"Dude, are you taking this a little too far"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled

"But Cardin, she is just a waitress she was told to cut you off by the owner."

"I said SHUT UP!, and don't use my name" Cardin hissed as he grabs Ruby by her hair. "She ruined my buzz and now I will ruin her!" He stated with an evil grin.

"Cardin, this is bad…" one of his minions said.

*SMACK* *ZAP* *SMACK* *Thump, Thump*

"What do you mea…?" Before Cardin could finish a hand grabbed his shoulder and spin him around so he was face to face with a woman with white hair, and a Taser baton "Oh fuck."

"Leave." Were the only words she said before shoving the baton into Cardin's stomach. "Or do you want to be on the ground." The woman asked as she moved her way to guard Ruby. "You ok?"

"I…I'm ok" Ruby stuttered, she was scared and worried seeing a different side to the woman she had a crush on, the sight of her made them scared.

"On second thought… On your knees"*click* *ZAP* she turned on the baton shocking Cardin as the Vale PD drive up to them. "Now, you will be sent to jail for what you did and what you were going to do." When Cardin and his goons were being taken, the woman turned to Ruby and saw that her clothes were a torn mess. 'Sigh' "come with me, I think I have some clothes that will fit you."

"Umm…. May I ask your name?"

"It's Weiss. Now come on and get in." as Weiss climbs into her car.

* * *

*Time reverse*

*Knock, Knock*

"Coming!" a redhead called as she walks to the door. As she opens the door she was surprised on who was there "Jaune! I thought you would be here in a hour or two?"

"Nah, class got out early and I thought I should get a start on the work you may need me for." Jaune replied as she invited him in. "I never could get used to how your house looks" then he started smelling something in the air, as he grew a devilish grin "Is that cookies I smell Mrs. Nikos"

"It is." She whispered in embarrassment "you have always been my handyman when anything broke and of course my husband is useless and so is my daughter." She quickly made up an excuse, as she started walking to her kitchen.

"Ah, so where is Mr. Nikos?" Jaune asked.

"He… he is out on a business trip" she replied with a small bit of regret. "But! He will be back soon, so as I tell you what I need doing you can have a cup of coffee and some cookies with me." Nikos stated with a smile.

"Sure thing Mrs. Nikos"

"Please, call me Pyrrha" as she smiles

"Sure…" Jaune was getting nervous as she was smiling at him. "P… Pyr… Pyrrha" as Pyrrha placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Half black, half cream with a spoon full of sugar. Is that right?" Pyrrha asked as she places her cup down with a plate of cookies. "I remember that you hate bitter coffee" as she giggles, causing Jaune to blush.

"Ye…yea, I don't like bitter coffee I am surprised you remember. In his nervous fluster he started to eat the cookies Pyrrha made, and to his surprise they were amazing "… Pyrrha these are great!" to his own amazement Pyrrha was never the best cook, she really must have worked hard to make these.

"Really!" Pyrrha answered with a happy grin.

"Yeah, they are good." As he takes another bite, and sips his coffee "What is the job you want me to do?" Jaune asked. This caught her off guard.

'Crap… I forgot to think of a job for him to do…' as she was thinking of what to have him do. "Well, there are a couple things I need help with." She stalled "I would need help… with the… Lawn, and… I need help moving in a new dresser." She replied. 'Smooth Pyrrha…. Smooth'

"….. Sure. Is the lawnmower in the same place as always?" Jaune asked.

"Yes, around the side." Pyrrha replied, as Jaune walked out to do his odd job Pyrrha started to walk to the window. 'I hope he will be ok out there, it is hot out.' She looks at the thermometer showing that it is the high 90's degrees outside. As she walked away from the window, Pyrrha realized that… she hasn't even showered yet… and she just got off work to 'sigh' "Time to clean up before doing anything else." She said to herself as she started walking to the bathroom.

'I can't believe how hot it is out here' Jaune was almost half way done with the lawn, before he had to take his shirt off. Jaune was fit, but not an over muscled brute. He had a chiseled body, good tone, defined muscles, over all a body that even male models would kill for. As he chuckled at how he looks, to think that working as a handyman for his mom's friends would get him this body. *Wolf whistle* Jaune looked over in the direction on where he heard the whistle and saw Miss. Xiao Long on her motorcycle. "Oh. Hey Miss. Xiao Long. How is everything?" Jaune asked

"Better now" Yang purred. "Why are you shirtless and why aren't you in my bed" Yang teased.

"Hehe, Miss. Xia…" but Jaune was cut off by her.

"Please, just Yang. I don't want to feel any older then I already am."

"Ok… Yang, but aren't you a teacher you can't tease your students, and I know that you are the same as your sister." Jaune stated, as Yang clutched her stomach in a sarcastic way.

"Low blow…. Low blow" Yang laughed.

"Hehe, well I have to get this done, and help move some furnisher. I will see you later if Ruby will forgive what I said and have me over later. I rented a new movie that I know would scare the living hell out of her." Jaune evilly grinned.

"Oh? What movie is that?"

"Amnesia"

"…. You're sick"

"I know, but that's why it's so much fun." Jaune laughed,

*CRASH*

"What was that?!" Yang asked.

"I have no idea, but I'm going to check it out. See you later Yang" Jaune waved as he ran into Pyrrha's house. "Pyrrha... Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled as he ran upstairs. He searched every room, but found nothing… Then he heard water running "PYRRHA!" Jaune yelled as he ran to her bathroom, what he saw was something that would change his life for now and a long time to come. "Are you ok…."He saw that no one was there… no one was in the shower, not even in the bathroom at all. "Wait… where is…" Until Jaune felt a yank on his belt making him fly backwards to the bed. "What's going on?" but Jaune was soon silenced with a pair of lips and a red blur flying onto him, straddling him. 'This feeling… it… feels so warm.'….. 'Wait' Jaune opened his eyes to see Pyrrha on top of him… kissing him. 'WHAT! Why is Pyrrha kissing me…? WHY ARE MY PANTS UNDONE!' as he pulls out of her grasp "Pyrrha! What are you doing?"

"Kissing you, and getting the thought of that busty blond out of your head." Pyrrha stated, as she stated to lick Jaune's neck and trail down to his chest.

"Wait! You mean Yang!" Jaune answered.

"So you know her name…." Pyrrha whispered with a hint of jealousy.

"She is out Physical education teacher and a lesbian" Jaune tried to keep the conversation going so he could get a text out :: Text to Ruby: Ruby HELP! I'm being attacked by. :: but Jaune wasn't able to finish when Pyrrha started to go after him again.

"So she means nothing to you. Good, because I thought you still had a crush on me." Pyrrha wondered with a slight pout at the end. Jaune was surprised, he thought he hide the fact pretty well. "Don't act surprised, I knew for the longest time."

"But…But what about your husband!" Jaune instantly thought of, causing Pyrrha to pout.

"What about him…. He left me when I called your name out while we were having sex…" as she reached down and grasped Jaune's hardened member. "At least a part of you is happy." Pyrrha said with a giggle.

"Oh, fuck me."

.

.

.

"OK!"

* * *

Hozic: Now that is what you call a cluster fuck.

Megagargeares: No that is what you call a milf

Hozic: i think everyone knows that

Mega: do they?

*Everyone nods*

Mega:fuck...

Hozic: it's ok buddy, we all know you are dumb

Mega: HEY! it's dumB, prenouce the B. I know it's there.


	6. Chapter 4

I wanted to make this chapter longer, but I wanted to keep with my upload times. So here is the newest chapter.

I would like to thank everyone who supported my story.

* * *

A Bugatti Veyron is driving down the road, with a very quiet girl inside. 'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, Weiss is actually driving me to her house and she owns such a nice car… wait…' she looks at the driver "Um… Weiss, where are we going?" Ruby asked.

"We are going to my house, to replace your clothes." Weiss replied deadpan. She was calm and collected, but on the inside… 'WHY AM I DOING THIS!' mentally scolding herself "From your name tag your name is Ruby right?"

"Y… Yes, my name is Ruby Rose."

"I'm Weiss Schnee, you have probably heard of me huh?" Trying to see if she knows her just by reputation.

"Can't say that I have, I always thought that you were the cute woman that…." As Ruby covered her mouth trying to hide her face, 'Idiot, why did you have to say that!'

"You think I'm cute…" Weiss asked with a hint of blush "I have never heard that before."

"I thought your knew that?" Ruby asked, "You…."

"Stop saying nonsense" Weiss snapped. "No way in hell that I'm cute"

* * *

A yellow and black motorcycle drives down the streets, with the driver looking for a new place to drink. 'There is nothing here but dive bars… This blows.' As she was driving Yang spots a new place she has never seen Yang parks her bike to look at the shop sign. "Pleasure and leather?" (A/N Yang is a perv of course she finds this instead of a bar.) "Looks interesting" Yang thought out loud as she walked into the door.

"Hello misses. Do you want to rent a room, or are you going to browse our wears?" The clerk asked.

"What is this place? I have never seen this before." Yang asked.

"This is Pleasure and Leather, We sell a lot of clothes that are made of leather, and items that are meant for pleasure. We have a variety of items, and if you are more into a different thing…" as the clerk leans forward "We do have a back room, with our most popular men and women."

"So like prostitution?"

"OH HEAVENS NO!" the clerk dismissed. "They don't have sex with you; they help you with _certain_ decisions." Yang was starting to get interested.

"Go on~"

"Well… I can't explain it, you just have to try it." She blushed "Here is a list of our best ones here." The clerk said as she placed a list in front of Yang. As Yang read the list she read a name that caught her eye.

'Blake… He sounds fun' "How much for a room with Blake?" Yang asked.

"Blake!?... Are you sure? Blake is…." But the clerk was cut off by Yang.

"No buts, here is five hundred, give me change when I come out." Yang deadpanned while she walked into the room with the name "Blake" on it. 'This is going to be fun….' Yang thought until she was pushed onto a bed. "Hey! What the…" to Yang's surprise she finds a woman on top of her handcuffing her to the bed.

"I never get women" The black haired girl whispered, as she started to tear off Yang's clothes.

"WaitwaitwaitwaitWAIT!" Yang yelled "I thought Blake was here…"

"I am Blake" the woman spoke, surprising Yang again. "And now…" as she leans into Yang "Now all of your body is mine until I say so." Blake purred into Yang's, chills surged down Yang's spine even when Blake was running her hands all over her body. "You have a nice body" every breath, every word was sending chills down Yang's spine, as she felt something graze her head.

"What was that?" When Yang opened her eyes… she couldn't see, Blake blindfolded her, "Why am I blindfolded!"

"So you won't see what I'm doing." Blake purred into Yang's ear as she licked her cheek. Running her hands through Yang's hair giving it a… nice… hard… pull (Oh crap)

"Did you do what I think you just did…." Yang hissed.

"What, I just pulled your hair." Blake Replied.

"Nobody…." Yang whispered "Nobody…. Pulls….. My….. HAIR!" Yang went into a bitch fit, breaking the handcuffs, tearing off the blindfold, and pinning Blake down onto the bed with a fiery rage. As Blake was pinned Yang, reached down and tore of her panties to shove them into Blake's mouth. "**Now… you are mine until ****_I_**** say so…" **Yang Hissed. **"Since you're a dirty little girl you will keep that in your mouth while I do what ****_I _****want..." **as she grabs handcuffs and a whip, handcuffing Blake to the bed while she teasingly whips Blake across her clothed body. **"How do you like to be flogged, you dirty little thing"**

"…. I am the dominant one. Let me go and… AH!" Blake was cut off when Yang whipped Blake across her ass. "Bitch…"

**"Oh… you shouldn't say such things when I'm holding the whip"** Yang teased, using her left hand to take off Blake's clothes and touch her gently, while whipping her harshly with her other hand. **"This is going to be fun"** (A/N Let's see what Ruby and Weiss are up to/ things are going to get very graphic…. *looks over* OH GOD!)

* * *

Weiss enters her condo with Ruby in tow. "Ruby, go use the bathroom and get cleaned up." Weiss ordered.

"Ok…" Ruby's voice was small and soft. 'Why was Weiss so angry, she has been like this the entire car drive here?' Ruby thought to herself. 'I just' as she turns the water on. Weiss was getting annoyed as how long it was taking Ruby, so she started walking to the bathroom. Weiss heard everything, not knowing if Ruby was on the phone or not "I just want to know how she feels…" Ruby thought out loud. "It's just she is beautiful… that's an obvious part, but also she is strong, smart, I hope funny…" Ruby steps into the shower, feeling the hot water wash away her aches and pains.

"Ru…." Before Weiss could finish, Ruby said something that hit the cold heiress in her stone heart.

"I just want to tell Weiss that I fell for her the moment she walked in…" Ruby sighed, as she washed her body with the soap and shampoo available. (Ruby… The hopeless romantic out of them all.) "But…. But… *sniff* I'm…. *sniff* I'm too scared… *sob* what will she do… *sob* will she reject me…" Ruby falls to her knees to continue her crying.

"Ruby! Don't take too long, I would like to shower too." Weiss called as she leaves the hall connecting to the bathroom.

"O… Ok Weiss." Ruby called 'best to get dry and dressed' as Ruby walks over to the clothes that were left her she picked up her underwear, then opened the bag containing her new clothes Weiss left her. In the other room Weiss was getting ready with a surprise dinner to thank Ruby for being nice to her, and sort of an apology for how bad her day was, but what she heard was strange, and what she saw was even more. "AAAAHHHHHHHH" as Weiss heard the scream she started hearing stomping feet Weiss turned around to find a naked Ruby holding up a blood red cocktail dress. "WHAT IS THIS?!" Ruby yelled.

"A cocktail dress" Weiss answered.

"Why?"

"I thought you should wear something eligent for what I made" as Weiss steps to her side revealing a marvelous dinner, with wine, and candles.

"Can't I…"

"No"

"But"

"No"

"…."

"No" Weiss repeated again, after Ruby calmed down a bit she noticed that Weiss was wearing a dress too. A _revealing_ dress, the dress was cut away at the back and the broad straps crossed over her chest, revealing more than a glimpse of the beautifully toned physique the sight of it caused Ruby to blush a deep red. "Now go get dressed." Weiss ordered Ruby.

"Yes" Ruby answered, as she walked away trying to cover her body.

* * *

(let's go somewhere else… for now.)

Across Vale is a small Chinese restaurant that is causing quite the noise.

"I think you have had enough" a waiter told a redhead.

"No, another" The woman demanded, as she slams down a pint to herself. "Or do you want me to take my biasness elsewhere?"

"I will bring you another pint" the waiter sighed.

*back at the kitchen*

"Ren, you have to do something about this woman. She is drinking like crazy" the waiter pleaded.

'Sigh' "I will do something" Ren replied. When he enters the main floor, he finds that the woman who is causing the problem was….

"I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!"

'Nora Valkyrie.' With his eye twitching at how she was acting Ren yelled at the top of his lungs. "NORA!"

"Coming Ren." As she jumps off the table she was standing on, taking off a fake crown. "How is Ren doing today" Nora asked with a slur.

"Nora…" Ren was going to start yelling but he knew not to do that here. "Come with me" As he starts dragging Nora away to a private room.

"YAY!" Nora yelled, as Ren was pulling her.

*A private room*(sooooo original with the room name Ren…)

"Nora…." Ren whispered as she was hanging all over him. 'Don't yell, don't yell." "Why are you getting drunk… on the day I work."

"Because… I know that no one will do anything to me when you are around."

'Nora you are a terrible liar' Ren chuckled at how bad she was at it. "Nora, I know that you can take care of yourself."

"But… Ren"

'Don't yell' "No but, you almost got me in trouble" Ren's voice was sounding more angry. 'Don't yell' "And do you know how much beer you drank." 'Don't yell' "you smell like a brewery" 'Don't yell' Ren pushed Nora down onto a couch, pinning her to it.

"But… Ren, I wanted to see you" Nora tried to do the puppy dog eyes.

"YOU CAN SEE ME WHEN I GET BACK HOME! DO YOU THINK THAT YOU GET WORSE WHEN YOU DRINK…?" '….. Oh crap… I yelled' in a swift movement a blur of orange pinned Ren down to the couch.

"You…. You yelled at me….." Nora whispered.

"Nora… I" Nora placed her hand on his mouth.

"You… yelled at me…." Nora leaned into Ren shoving her breasts into his face, in one movement Nora… Squealed. "Ren~ yell at me some more, tell me how bad I was acting, tell me that I was a bad girl." (Daddy problems anyone?) "Yell at me some more… No! Spank me… NO! Tie me up….. NO! I want you to… (OK THAT IS TOOOOOO SEXUALLY GRAPHIC NORA! MOVING OOOONNNNN)

(Censor bars, bleep outs, and that weird wonky pixel shit, whole nine yards)

(Ok…. *Sweat drop* I'm just going to end this chapter now… Sorry Ren, you are on your own.)

"PRICK!"

* * *

Telling how things are going on with the story this is a good place to stop the chapter (In my opinon, but you may think i cut it off to short). I am looking for a co-helper/writer to help me, PM me if you are serious about it. :3

Tell what you think of this chapter, I don't write a lot of Nora and Ren, but my Beta/Pal wanted me to do something different so he gave me idea plots so… here it was not the best, but i think it will do.

Mega: I told you, that an adult Nora would act like that

Hozic: Yea… but…. I feel bad for the guy.

Mega: What do you mean? You are a sociopath.

Hozic: True… So are you.

Mega: True.

Ren: I can't believe you left me with her...

Hozic:sorry dude, but... I ain't fucking her, she's your problem.


	7. My end

Hello everyone. I would like to say, with a heavy heart that I am discontinuing my stories and all addictions to my account and stories. I will be leaving the state where I am living to go to a military base for training, I won't be able to do any writing for two months, but I will be able to send emails to my account for notes and story ideas. If I do get a chance I will be posting a sort of a Fan-fiction journal of my adventures. (Names will be edited.)

Sincerely: Private. Hozic (Hooah)

Mankind must put an end to war before war puts an end to mankind.  
**John F. Kennedy**


End file.
